clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjinian/Redundant Amount of Blog Posts...
I am posting this today to discuss the redundant (excessive, I'm expanding my hard-vocabulary) amount of blog posts that have been posted around the time of last month and recently. These blog posts have basically been posted by quite new users that haven't been around here for a long time. I know your thinking "They're new, give them time to settle in..." and all that, but any user could be told straight away on their talk page when they join, "don't post too many blog posts". Blog posts are out of control. I think Zapwire was against the idea of blog posts in the first place. Blog posts are useful, but there are too many. All of our important blog posts, such as the recent Kwiksilver's and the World War I parody blog posts by Swiss Ninja and me, get dragged off the Top 10 list. Our blog post system is just too clogged. If you see Blog:Recent posts, there have been: * 6 blog posts on March 1, 2010. * 3 blog posts on February 28, 2010. * 3 blog posts on February 27, 2010. * 4 blog posts on February 26, 2010. * 7 blog posts on February 25, 2010. * 3 blog posts on February 24, 2010. ...the list carries on. Altogether in 6 days, 26 blog posts have been posted 6 days. * Pipwater192/OKAY! -- this just is a one-or-two sentenced blog post which just simply asks for ideas, is one, bad grammar and neatness (which ruins our image as a very good wiki with excellent punctuation and all in that topic relating). This could go in the Announcements instead of a blog post. * KingH10/Hey! -- I don't get the "I can break the 4th Wall" part, but the voting part could be also put on user talks and those kind of places. * Jtolla/New wiki! -- Asking to go to a wiki: there's no description on the wiki, just says go to it. You can see the comments there for more information. This could be posted on user talks aswell. * Akbaboy/Problem here -- Problem could be solved by asking a skilled admin on their talk page. * Jtolla/Help -- I had to merge 3 other blog posts with this and delete the others, but Jtolla still made another blog post based on the one of the 3 blog posts I deleted. Again, this could go on user talks. No offence to the users, this is my opinion and I'm just proving a point! My proposal is: We limit the amount of blog posts allowed in a week, the minimum of 1 blog post per week, to the max. of atleast 2-4. A user has a certain amount of blog posts that they can write each month. This could be something like 5 for each user. Then if they excess that amount, they get a warning. If done a second time, then they can't write any blog posts the next month (banning is too strict). Any notices can be written in the Announcements, then a forum can be made for it if the notice needs expansion. If very important blog posts go off the Top 10 Blog List, then other blog posts (I'm not gonna say "not important") can be moved/deleted and put into a Project Page. Does this sound good? Comments and thoughts on this, please. This is, in actual fact, quite important. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts